Chasing Ladybug
by Alice Pink
Summary: Ladybug has promised Chat Noir her identity if his identity is ever accidentally revealed. But when Chat Noir's identity is revealed during an akuma attack, Ladybug is shocked by who he is and refuses to reveal herself. Chat Noir then makes it his goal to unmask his love.
1. Chapter 1: Bad Descision

**"Dear Diary,**

 **Yesterday, Chat Noir and I, yet again, faced another**  
 **akuma. And because of the attack, I missed half a**  
 **day of school, again. These attacks keep getting in**  
 **the way of everything. I had to borrow Alya's notes,**  
 **but was bombarded with a thousand questions from**  
 **her. Luckily, I brought her some cookies and told**  
 **her that the bakery needed some help. She actually**  
 **bought it for once, but I think that's because she was**  
 **blinded by food. And missing school wasn't the**  
 **worst part of my day. After the akuma attack, Chat**  
 **Noir wouldn't stop bothering me about my identity."**

Marinette set her red pen down on her diary, looking up in thought to remember.

* * *

"Pound it." The heroes said in unison.

The two of them stood on top of a tall building in the middle of the city. Ladybug's miraculous let out another beep, signaling three minutes left.

"Well . . . that's my cue, Chat Noir. Gotta go."

"Wait!" Chat stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"What?" Ladybug asked, turning to her partner. "I have to go . . . now."

"Today during the attack . . . I was tied up and . . . my identity was almost revealed before you came to untie me."

"So?" Ladybug was confused by what he was saying. She didn't understand what he was getting at.

"So . . . what if you hadn't been there in time to untie me and take me somewhere to recharge? What if my identity was revealed?" Chat Noir stood up in front of Ladybug, taking her hand as he stared deep into her bluebell eyes. "Would you have revealed yourself to me if my identity was accidentally revealed during everything?"

Ladybug looked down, changing her expression as she debated if she actually would. She had never thought about what she'd do if either of hers or Chat Noir's identity had been exposed during an akuma attack.

"I . . . I-I don't know." Ladybug stuttered, looked back up at him sadly. "I don't know what I'd do. Our identities are our biggest secrets and should be kept that way for as long as we can. We have to take our identities very seriously and there could be many consequences from revealing them. Like . . . we . . . might . . . hate each other in real life."

"That's not possible. I could never hate you." Chat smiled back at her. "No matter what happens to us or whatever you do . . . I could never hate you."

"I don't know about you." Ladybug put on a funny thinking face. "You make some stupid decisions sometimes and . . . then there are those puns you always have to say at the worst of times . . . and they're never funny. One day I might explode and want to get rid of you."

"What?! You don't have any sense of humor. And get rid of me?! That's harsh." Chat dramatically put his hand to his chest, but then changed back to a serious look as he took both of her hands. "If your identity was revealed . . . I wouldn't even have to think about it. I would detransform for you in a second."

Ladybug smiled at his response. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Thanks Chat." She mumbled into his shoulder before letting go. "Hearing that . . . I promise that if your identity is revealed to me during an attack . . . I'll reveal mine too."

"Really-"

"But!" Ladybug interrupted. "Don't go sacrificing yourself, causing your identity to be revealed to me on purpose. It's only fair if it's by accident or the akumatized villain forces you too. You better try to keep your identity a secret for as long as you can."

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee-"

Chat stopped talking as he met the irritated glare of Ladybug.

"Okay! Okay." He shot his hands up in surrender. "I'll try my best to keep my identity a secret as long as I can."

"Thank you." Ladybug said as her face quickly changed to a smile.

Ladybug's earrings let out a rapid beeping sound that made her eyes widen in realization.

"Uh! Gotta Go! Bye!" She blurted before quickly jumping off of the roof. She had only detransformed ten seconds later. Luckily in those ten seconds she ran and hid behind a corner.

* * *

Marinette picked her pen back up and continued to write.

 **"He almost caused my identity to be compromised. Why**  
 **does he have to stop me when we're done with the**  
 **akuma? Both of our miraculouses have little time left**  
 **by the end of it. If I hadn't paid attention to that last**  
 **beep of my miraculous, my identity wouldn't be a**  
 **secret anymore. I just made it off of the roof in time.**  
 **But what I did realize once I had detransformed was**  
 **that I had promised Chat Noir that I'd reveal my**  
 **identity to him if his identity was accidentally revealed.**  
 **Why did I do that?! Sure, I kind of want to know who**  
 **he is and I would tell him who I am if I thought I should,**  
 **but I don't know what might happen. I was listening to**  
 **my heart instead of my head. What's even worse is**  
 **that I made a promise."**

* * *

Marinette closed up her diary and locked it back inside of her polka dot lock box. She set the box back down in the corner on her desk before collapsing face down on her chaise with a heavy sigh.

"Why did I tell Chat Noir that, Tikki?" She mumbled into the cushion. "That was a stupid thing to say."

"Because you're a good friend. Only a good friend would promise him something like that." Tikki assured as she flew over to sit on the edge of the chaise. "Chat Noir's always there for you and he has always been loyal. Maybe you promising your identity wasn't such a bad thing."

"But I don't know what will happen." Marinette whined, lifting her face up. "Something bad could happen and . . . it would be all my fault."

"The future's a blank page, Marinette." Tikki smiled, flying in front of her chosen's face. "We will never know for sure what exactly will happen, but we can still have hope. Hope for the best, but remember . . . life has a weird way of reaching a happy ending."

"Maybe you're right, Tikki." Marinette said, flipping over onto her back. "All I can do right now is hope for the best."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Next chapter will hopefully be uploaded tomorrow.**

 **-Alice Pink**


	2. Chapter 2: Project Partners

Marinette had just heard the blaring alarm from her phone. She had woken up easily and for once she'd be on time for school. After writing in her diary yesterday, Marinette went to bed to think more about what she had told Chat Noir. Now she was ready for a new day and didn't want to worry about anything. Tikki was right. The future's a blank page and everything might be scrambled at first before anything's clear.

"Time for school, Tikki." Marinette announced, standing up from her bed.

Tikki nodded and flew in her purse. Marinette grabbed her backpack and purse before walking downstairs into the kitchen to grab one of the croissants her mom usually bakes in the morning.

"Marinette, you're up earlier than usual." Sabine smiled. "You usually sleep in as long as you can . . . or longer."

"Yeah well . . . " Marinette started while taking a bite of a croissant. "I just wanted to get an earlier start on the day."

"Any reason?" Her mom questioned as Marinette sat down at a stool.

"No." She responded, but in her head she thought of Adrien. She had hoped she would have more time to see him if she wasn't late. Adrien has always been able to free her mind from anything. And right now he could definitely get her mind off of Chat Noir.

Sabine saw the smile on Marinette's face as she was daydreaming and couldn't help but laugh inside.

"With that smile, it's probably a boy." She chuckled quietly as she scooped more fresh croissants off of a pan.

"What's that, mom?" Marinette asked, coming back to reality.

"Oh nothing dear . . . I . . . just asked if you wanted another croissant before I take them down to the bakery."

"No, thanks." Marinette got up from her stool. "I better get going to school anyway."

Marinette got up from the stool and headed down to the bakery and out of the building. She walked over to the school, not needing to run since she was on time.

"Hey girl." Alya called from the top of the stairs. "You're ten minutes early today." She analyzed as Marinette walked up the steps to her.

"Yeah. Why not get up earlier for a change?"

"Does you getting here on time have anything to do with say a . . . tall . . . blonde haired model guy that goes to our school?" Alya grinned.

"What? No." Marinette denied, obviously lying. She cracked when she saw the smirk on Alya's face. "Fine . . . yes."

"I knew it!" Alya laughed. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should try talking to him for once."

"You . . . talking to Adrien." Alya cracked up laughing, bending over and putting her hands on her knees. "You can never speak a full sentence around him. It's always duh oo oh blih blah hi." She continued to laugh, wiping away a tear.

"Well I'll try and it would be easier if I'm around him more often." Marinette said, crossing her arms. "I barely ever talk to him because we're not that close and we're never alone together."

"Then you should fix that." Alya stated, looking over Marinette's shoulder. "And there he is. Now's your chance. Go get him girl."

She pushed Marinette over to where Adrien and Nino were standing as she shouted "wait". Marinette hadn't expected Alya to push her into a situation like that and ended up tripping over her own two feet. She fell on face, right in front of Adrien.

"Ah!" Marinette shouted as she hit the ground.

She sat up and looked back towards Alya to see her mouthing the words 'I'm so sorry'.

"Marinette?"

Marinette turned her head around to see Adrien bent down in front of her.

"Oh h-hi . . . Adrien."

"Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing her hands as he helped her up.

"Yeah . . . well Alya!" Marinette screamed as she quickly jerked her head around to give her friend an angry look. "Just "accidentally" pushed me over here because of something I said to her." Marinette added the air quotes around accidentally with her fingers.

Adrien, who was confused, looked to Nino for an answer.

"She's right." Nino clarified. "Don't ever get on Alya's bad side."

The school bell rang as Marinette dusted herself off.

"That's the warning bell. We better get to class." Adrien said, looking to Marinette. "But it was nice seeing you before class for once, Marinette."

Adrien and Nino walked away to class as Marinette was frozen, waving with a creepy smile. Alya came running up behind Marinette full of apologies.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette. I didn't think you'd fall."

"I'm gonna kill you." Marinette turned to Alya, pointing a finger in her face. "But it's all good. Adrien said he liked seeing me before class."

"That's amazing. Totally what I had in mind when I pushed you."

"Woah! You're not off the hook just yet." Marinette grinned. "I'll get you back for this. But right now, we need to get to class before we're late."

Alya nodded at her as the two of them headed for Ms. Bustier's room. The bell rang as soon as Marinette and Alya slid into their seats.

"Okay class." Ms. Bustier started. "Let's refresh our memories on what we've learned."

Marinette's mind ignored what Ms. Bustier had been saying. She was lost in thought staring at the back of Adrien's head, as she often did during class.

'I wonder what his favorite color is.' She thought, twirling a lock of her hair. 'Yellow? Green? Blue? How can I be so blinded and in love with someone that I barely know? Sure I know his entire schedule and whereabouts on the weekends, but . . . I don't know anything personal.' Marinette furrowed her eyebrows and put on a thinking face. 'I need to get to know him a lot better. But first . . . I need to find some way to talk to him.'

"Marinette." Alya whispered, snapping her fingers in front of Marinette's face. "Stop staring at Adrien for a moment and listen. Ms. Bustier's has something important to say."

Marinette's mind flashed back to reality and quickly tried to catch up on what Ms. Bustier had been saying.

"Today we will be starting a new project for Animal Farm." Ms. Bustier began, leaning back on her desk. "This project is due at the end of the week and you guys will be working in pairs of two."

Ms. Bustier saw Rose raise her hand in the air and called on her.

"Ms. Bustier, can we pick our partners?" She asked.

"Yes. I will let you guys pick your partners as long as you all can work quietly and cooperate with each other."

Rose immediately turned to Juleka with an excited smile as Marinette looked over to Alya, who had a sly grin. Marinette was confused by Alya's expression, but looked back towards the teacher as she continued to talk. As soon as Marinette turned away, Alya slipped Nino a small folded up piece of paper.

"You guys will be choosing a scenario from the story that caused problems throughout the entire book. Then you will create a poster board explaining what you think would have happened if that situation never occurred." Ms. Bustier said, pointing to an example hanging on the board. "How would the story have changed and would the war between the animals and humans have continued?"

All of the students began to murmur to each other and look around for a partner.

"Well . . . the poster boards and markers are up here. And just so you know, you will be presenting these projects to the class." The entire class let out a groan at the sound of presentations. "No complaining. Everyone will present no matter what. Now find your partners. You'll be working on this project for the rest of class."

The class got up and each of them scrambled to find a partner. Marinette turned to Alya, who still wore a sly grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh . . . no reason, but . . . you know how you want to get closer to Adrien?" Alya smiled.

"Yeah."

"Well . . . you two are going to be partners for this project."

"What?!" Marinette whisper shouted as she leaned closer to Alya so Nino and Adrien couldn't hear them. "How did you do that and . . . are you sure he'd be okay with it? And what about Nino? Adrien and Nino are usually partners."

"I just talked to Nino and he's okay with it. Him and I are going to be partners while you and Adrien are working together."

"Really?!" Marinette squealed.

"Yes really. Now go sit next to Adrien so that Nino can in your seat."

"Oh." Marinette scurried off down to the next row and sat next to Adrien

She set her back pack and purse down beside the bench before looking at Adrien with an awkward smile.

"H-Hi." She said, her face burning red as she stared deep into his eyes.

"Hey." He smiled back. "So . . . I hear we're partners."

"Yeah. I guess Alya finally wanted to get rid of me for a different partner."

"Nah." He disagreed. "I think she just wanted to try something different."

"Maybe."

"So what scenario do you think we should pick from Animal Farm?"

"I don't know." Adrien put his fist under his chin to think. "There are so many problems in that story. Maybe we should just think of all the serious situations and-"

Adrien had been interrupted by the bell.

"Should I come over later to work on the project? My father probably wouldn't like it if I brought a friend over, but . . . maybe I could come over to your house."

"Oh yeah. Sure. You can come over anytime."

"How about I come over . . . right after school . . . say around . . . four o'clock?"

"Yeah. Yes. Of course you can."

Marinette gave another awkward smile as her face continued to heat up. She waved goodbye to Adrien as she packed up the rest of her books into her bag before she grabbed a light pink poster board and left to her next class.

* * *

Adrien approached the front of the bakery with a smile. He had hoped that this project would give him a chance to get to know Marinette better as a friend since he didn't know much about her. Adrien walked inside to see Marinette's parents standing at the counter.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." He greeted.

"Oh hello, Adrien." Sabine smiled. "What can we do for you?"

"Me and Marinette are partners for a school project and I came over so that we could work on it."

"A project?" Tom said, confused.

"Oh . . . Marinette hadn't told us anything about a school project." Sabine announced.

"We just got this project today."

"Okay . . . well Marinette is in the kitchen. Just head through that blue door back there." Sabine said, pointing towards the back of the bakery.

Adrien passed them and headed back towards the blue door.

Sabine stood there smiling as she watched him leave.

"So this is about a boy." She sighed.

"What?" Tom asked, looking down at his wife.

"Oh nothing, Tom. Our daughter is just growing up."

* * *

Adrien stepped inside the kitchen to see Marinette scooping cookies off of a baking sheet. She was wearing a pink striped apron and she had flour sprinkled in her hair.

"Hey Marinette." Adrien said, spooking her.

"Ah!" Marinette shouted, nearly spilling the cookies off of the pan. "H-Hi Adrien."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, but save the cookies."

"O-Oh yeah . . . well . . . at least I didn't drop them, and you can have some if you want. There's always extras and my parents have the best recipe for chocolate chip cookies. You can have as much as you want. You can even take some home." Marinette rambled, soon looking to the floor. "You're early. It's . . . three forty-five." She looked at a clock on the wall.

"Yeah." Adrien said, taking a fresh cookie from one of the plates. "I have a photo shoot at four-thirty, so I came by early. I hope that's okay."

"Oh no. It's fine."

Marinette pulled off her apron and quickly tried to get rid of the flour sprinkled in her hair. She rubbed off the flour that dusted her clothes and tried to hide the red on her cheeks.

"So . . . do you have any ideas for our project?" Adrien asked.

"Uh . . . no. I haven't even thought about it since school."

"Well I have an idea." Adrien smiled, leaning back against the counter. "We could use the part of the story where Snowball is chased away by Napoleon's dogs. We could say that maybe the animals would have realized how evil Napoleon was, with the convincing of Snowball, and that Napoleon would have been kicked off of the farm."

"That's a great idea. We should do that."

"If you have another idea, we can always change it."

"No. I like your idea." Marinette smiled up at him, her face turning red again. "Do you like the cookies?"

"Yeah. They're delicious. I love everything your family makes."

Adrien gobbled up the rest of the cookie and grabbed another.

"That's good. I should bring you some at school."

"That'd be awesome." His eyes lit up with excitement.

"I'll try." Marinette hung her apron up on a hook inside of a supplies closet. "I got us a poster board for the project. It's up in my room, and I picked a light pink one . . . but if you don't like that, I'll pick a new one."

"Whatever you pick is fine-"

Adrien was interrupted by a loud scream outside.

"What was that?" Marinette asked as she ran out of the kitchen towards the windows.

Adrien had followed Marinette out. They looked out the windows to see a few people screaming outside as they ran from the akumatized villain. The other citizens were laying on the ground, not moving. The sky turned dark and they couldn't see the villain. They could only see rays shooting across the city.

"Look at all of those people." Marinette said, drawing their attention back to the people.

"They look like . . . they're . . . sleeping."

"Yeah, but . . . why and . . . how?"

"I don't know, but you should stay here where it's safe."

"Where will you be?" Marinette asked, confused.

"I . . . should go . . . warn my dad about the attack. So . . . he won't yell at me if I'm late to the photoshoot."

"Wouldn't he be able to hear it going on outside?"

"Uh . . . no . . . he's a busy guy. He might not notice."

Adrien backed away towards the door as he talked.

"Okay." Marinette awkwardly said. "I'll just . . . be . . . in the kitchen."

They both darted in opposite directions.

Marinette burst into the kitchen and let her kwami out of her purse.

"Tikki! Spots On!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry that it took so long for me to upload a new story. I got sick, so I was delayed. But I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think so far.**

 **-Alice Pink**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

Adrien darted for the park nearby and crouched behind a green bench. He opened up his jacket and let Plagg out from his hiding spot.

"Time to transform, Plagg."

"But I'm starving." Plagg whined. "Why didn't you get me any cheese from your friend's bakery?"

"It's a bakery. Not a deli. And you don't need anymore cheese." Adrien rolled his eyes. "Plagg! Claws Out!"

"No wait, I'm hungry!" Plagg shouted before being sucked into his ring.

Chat Noir emerged from behind the bench and used his staff to reach the center of the city where he'd seen the last ray shot. There was no sign of the villain anywhere. The streets were completely silent.

"Where is it?" Chat thought loud, confused.

Chat Noir spun around in the street, looking for a clue. Then he noticed a coffee shop barricaded up. He walked up to it, yanking on the door, but it was locked. He pushed his face up against the glass, cupping his hands over his eyes to see inside. There were customers laying on the ground inside with coffee spilled on the floor and chairs and tables pushed up against the doors.

"How did the villain get in?" Chat questioned, looking back at the locked door. "I need to get inside. Cataclysm!"

The doors and the barricade crumbled to pieces with Chat Noir's cataclysm. He stepped inside and knelt down next to a woman. He leaned closer, trying to listen closer as he realized that she was mumbling something.

"Spiders . . . black . . . gross . . . away!" She said, getting a disgusted look on her face before it suddenly changed to a more pleased appearance. "Sweet . . . cake . . . chocolate . . . delicious."

Chat Noir leaned back to process what she had said.

'She's dreaming . . . I think.' He concluded in his head. 'Sleeping, dreaming, but . . . that disgusted look she had when she said spiders . . . maybe . . . nightmares.'

Chat Noir moved to the next person and kneeled down beside them.

"Anne . . . been forever . . . miss . . . you." The man mumbled before changing his expression like the woman did. "No! Too high . . . I . . . can't . . . falling."

"Dreams and Nightmares." Chat said aloud.

Chat Noir left the man to look around the coffee shop and eventually found a small chocolate cake behind the counter. He cut off a piece and brought it back to the woman, waving it in front of her face.

The woman's eye shot open as she breathed the words "chocolate cake." She sat up and rubbed her hand on her head.

"You're awake." Chat Noir smiled as he helped her stand.

"My head." She moaned.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I only remember . . . a little boy. He came and zapped us all into a deep sleep." She rubbed her forehead again, trying to remember. "Other akumatized villains have controlled the victims that they zap . . . did I . . . do anything while I was asleep?"

"I don't think so." Chat Noir answered, looking around at the others still on the floor. "I think that everyone just stays asleep dreaming of their worst nightmare and their biggest dream."

"That's better than terrorizing the city."

"Yeah uh . . . speaking about the city." Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck as he moved towards the door. "The attack is still going on and . . . " He looked down at his ring. "I need to get going."

Chat Noir ran out of the coffee shop and used his baton to reach the top of the buildings. He ran across the rooftops, searching for the villain.

* * *

Ladybug snuck out of the bakery, luckily, without being seen by anyone. Marinette was happy that her parents had gone upstairs to stay safe in the living room. She didn't have to sneak past them or explain why Ladybug was in their kitchen.

Ladybug stood at the edge of the bakery, staring up at the sky. The darkness above was black and purple, almost like the night, but without stars. The moon was out and full, shining above the city, creating a bright light. Citizens had already fled the streets and now all that was out was the few citizens that had been zapped. They still lay there in the streets, asleep.

"Sleep! Everyone sleep!" A voice shouted. "Your fears will come for you. I am . . . Nightmare!"

Ladybug turned to see an akumatized little boy hovering around Paris. She quickly found a light post and hid behind it. She peered her head out from behind it, watching the villain.

The boy appeared to be young. Around seven or eight. He hovered around the streets, zapping people that he saw, making them fall asleep in their tracks. He wore dark blue, starred pajamas and held a light blue blanket in his hands. He had messy brown hair and dark brown eyes that glowed when he used his power. The blanket he held seemed to be his only weapon as Nightmare wiped it around and shot rays from his eyes.

Ladybug furrowed her eyebrows as she saw the boy walk through a wall of a nearby building. The people inside began to scream in terror, but were quickly silenced.

"He can . . . walk through walls? What is he?" Ladybug questioned as she came out from behind the post.

The boy came out of the building and spotted Ladybug.

"You!" He shouted. "I've been looking for you. You owe me a miraculous."

"Why are you doing this?" Ladybug asked, stepping forward. "You don't have to. You can stop all of this. Don't listen to Hawkmoth."

"I won't stop." Nightmare announced. "My parents make me go to bed every time that they want to watch a movie. They say I can't watch with them because I could get nightmares, but now . . . everyone else will have nightmares. Not me!"

"Giving people nightmares won't solve anything. You can't do this."

"Try and stop me!" Nightmare shouted, blasting a ray towards Ladybug.

Ladybug gasped at the sight of the boy and was sure she was done for, but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way.

"Come on. Try to stay awake longer than that."

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug smiled. "Finally showed up."

Chat Noir had pulled Ladybug behind a trash can to hide.

"I had a bump in the road on my way here, but I found out that all of the citizens that have been put to sleep are dreaming about their worst nightmare and their biggest dream."

"How did you find that out?"

"I found a coffee shop full of people that had been attacked and put to sleep. They were all laying there and they talk in their sleep. I was listening to a woman that was dreaming about chocolate cake and once I got her cake, she woke up."

"Well." Ladybug began. "We can't go around Paris curing people, but at least now we know how to fix one of us if we get struck by Nightmare."

Chat Noir's miraculous continued to blink, drawing Ladybug's attention.

"You used your cataclysm." Ladybug analyzed.

"I had to get to those people in that coffee shop somehow."

"How much time do you have left?"

"Two and a half minutes."

"Two and a half minutes!" Ladybug screamed. "Okay . . . two and a half minutes." She breathed, calming down. "We can beat him in two and a half minutes." Ladybug peaked out from behind the trash can to look at Nightmare.

"I think the akuma is in his blanket." Chat announced, looking at the boy.

"Good eye." Ladybug smiled. "Okay . . . I'll go talk to him while you sneak up behind him and grab the blanket."

"Got it." Chat nodded his head at Ladybug before leaving to watch for his chance to attack.

Ladybug ran out into the street, waving her hands.

"Hey Nightmare! These people aren't just having nightmares, they're also dreaming. What do you dream about?" Ladybug asked, looking behind his shoulder, awaiting Chat Noir to take the blanket.

"I want to watch movies with my parents, but they won't let me." An evil grin appeared on the boy's face. "Now . . . I believe you owe me a miraculous. Hand it over." The boy held his hand out.

'That was fast.' Ladybug thought. 'But I need to stall him longer than that. We need to get the akuma.'

"You should talk to your parents. Maybe they'll listen and eventually let you watch movies with them."

Chat Noir finally had tip toed up to Nightmare. He slowly reached his hand out to grab the blanket.

"Stop stalling, Ladybug." Nightmare grinned. "You don't think that I know your cat is behind me." Nightmare immediately turned around, blasting Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug screamed.

Chat Noir gasped from the hit before he fell to the ground. He drifted into a deep sleep as he shut his eyes. Ladybug rushed over to his side, trying to shake him awake.

"Chat Noir." She cried before leaning close to him. She listened to what he was mumbling in his sleep.

"Dad . . . you . . . never . . . " He said with a sad look on his face before a dreamy smile appeared. "Hair as dark as night . . . blue bell eyes . . . strong disguise."

'That kind of sounds familiar.' Ladybug thought.

"What? What does that mean?! How can I help you Chat Noir?"

Ladybug ignored the fact that what he said sounded familiar. She looked down at his ring and sighed.

"One minute left. I can't waste my time thinking about what you mean to wake you up, Chat Noir."

Ladybug stood up and turned back to the smiling Nightmare.

"I suggest you give me your miraculous now unless you want to be there with him." Nightmare held out his hand again.

"Okay, but first . . . Lucky Charm!"

A small mirror fell from the sky and dropped into her hands.

"A mirror." She smiled.

"No!" Nightmare shouted. "I said give it to me now, but I guess you're too tired to do that!"

Nightmare angrily shot a ray towards Ladybug, but she reflected it off of the mirror. The ray hit Nightmare in the face, giving him nightmares. Ladybug ran up to him and snatched the blanket from him. She teared it in half, letting the akuma fly out.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to deevilize!" Ladybug swung her yo-yo around, catching the butterfly. "Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug watched the city's damage heal before she turned back to Chat Noir. "Chat Noir!"  
She smiled as she saw him move and excitedly walked forward.

"Ladybug." He mumbled before opening his eyes.

Chat Noir sat up to see that Ladybug had fixed everything. He smiled up at her before a flash of green and black blinded them.

"Ladybug?"

"Chat Noir?" Ladybug said, uncovering her eyes. "A-A . . . A-Adrien?" Her mouth gaped open as she stood there staring at him.

"This . . . this is who I am." Adrien clarified as he stood up from the ground. He moved over to Ladybug and took her hand in his. "What do you think?"

"You . . . you can't be." Ladybug covered her open mouth with her other hand as a tear streamed down her face.

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked, moving his hand to wipe away her tear.

Ladybug jerked her head away, avoiding sight of him.

"I have to go." She said before darting away and swinging above the buildings.

"Wait! What about your . . . promise?" Adrien looked to the ground, disappointed.

'But she promised.' Adrien kept his eyes on the ground as his mind processed what had just happened. 'She couldn't even look at me.'

Adrien looked up from the ground and walked over towards the little boy that used to be akumatized and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Do you need any help getting home?"

"Uh . . . yes." The boy looked around, confused. "I don't recognize this street. Can you please help me find my house?"

A smile rose on Adrien's face. "Of course."

* * *

Ladybug hopped through her trap door, detransforming.

"Ah, Tikki!" Marinette shouted, collapsing on her bed.

"What was that?!" Tikki shouted back, zipping in front of her face. "You just broke your promise to Chat Noir."

"Adrien." Marinette mumbled into her pillow.

"Whoever he really is . . . partners don't betray each other like that. This will impact your partnership forever, Marinette."

"I . . . I just couldn't tell him, Tikki." Marinette lifted her head up to face her kwami. "Chat Noir is Adrien. The Adrien. The Adrien that I have had a crush on for a year now. The Adrien that is famous and deserves someone so much better."

"You're just overreacting. I'm sure he'd be happy with whoever Ladybug really is. He does love you."

"You don't know that. Chat Noir's probably just a flirt. Wait! Adrien is a flirt. He's a flirty, rambunctious, joking cat."

"Again . . . Adrien and Chat Noir . . . are the same person."

"Ugh!" Marinette face planted into her pillow again. "How am I possibly going to work on our Animal Farm project with him? How will I ever face him again?"

"You'll figure something out, Marinette." Tikki assured, sitting on the edge of the pillow.

"Argh! This is so complicated!"

* * *

"What am I gonna do, Plagg?" Adrien asked, placing his head in his hands as he sat on his bed. "She didn't reveal herself like she had promised. How will we be able to work together without it being awkward?"

"Don't be a drama queen?" Plagg said, munching his cheese. "Act as if nothing happened."

"How can I do that? She knows who I am and I still don't have a clue who she is."

"Just act normal. Maybe it's better if you don't know who she really is. She obviously doesn't want to tell you."

"Maybe, but . . . she was crying before she left." Adrien looked up at Plagg, sadly. "Maybe she was disappointed that it was me. Maybe she really does hate who I am. I mean, she must know me somehow since she already knew my name."

"Don't think too much about it. You have other things to worry about . . . like . . . your project for school."

"Plagg!" Adrien's eyes lit up in realization. "The project . . . Marinette . . . I left her at her house alone. I need to make sure she's okay and we need to finish working on our project."

Adrien stood up, ready to transform.

"Well you can't now." Plagg stated, finishing his cheese. "Remember . . . photoshoot."

"Ugh!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you liked the chapter. For the chapter before, Animal Farm was the only book that I could think of for a project. I had just recently read it for school. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter though. I had a good vision for the akumatized villain, so I was better with it. Tell me how you felt about this chapter and Adrien's reveal.**

 **-Alice Pink**


	4. Chapter 4: The Tree

**The Next Day**

 **7:15 a.m.**

"New day, Plagg!" Adrien excitedly shot out of bed.

"New day for what . . . you know what . . . I don't care." Plagg rubbed his eyes and floated up from his pillow. "Can I just have my cheese?"

"Yesterday . . . my identity was revealed to Ladybug and . . . Ladybug broke her promise to me, so . . . today's a new day and I have a new goal." Adrien smiled, tossing Plagg a piece of Camembert.

"What goal?"

"I'm gonna find out who Ladybug is."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Plagg laughed while munching his cheese. "You've never been able to do that before.

"That's because I was just internet stalking her, following the Ladyblog and trying to get her attention every second I could as Chat Noir. Now . . . I'll do whatever it takes to unmask my love. Maybe I'll follow her, or . . . keep her from leaving after an attack. I'll find a way."

"She'll kill you if you cause her identity to be revealed." Plagg smiled at Adrien's stupidity.

Adrien shrugged his shoulders. "I doubt she'll kill me . . . if anything she'll . . . attack me, scream, and . . . avoid me for a week."

"How is that good?"

"Because I'll know who she is. And once I do know . . . I'll do anything I can to make her happy . . . with and without the mask." Adrien smiled, thinking about it. "Once she's not mad at me anymore, I'll be the happiest person alive and I'll do whatever she wants."

"What if she's so mad at you that she never wants to see you again?"

"Then I'll stay away." Adrien looked back at Plagg. "All I want if for her to be happy . . . and I know that she could be really angry about me knowing her identity, but that's all I need. It's my dream and after I know . . . then it's her turn to get her wish."

"You're insane." Plagg shook his head and finished the rest of his cheese. "And stupid."

Adrien rolled his eyes at his kwami.

* * *

Marinette got up early again, but had decided to go over to the park to think. She had found a good hidden tree and decided to climb it. Marinette sat up on a sturdy brand with her legs stretched out and Tikki in her lap. She sat there staring off into space for about ten minutes until Tikki broke the silence.

"So . . . why are we in a tree, again?" Tikki asked, confused. "You'll be leaving for school in twenty minutes."

"Thinking, Tikki. Nature is calming and being up in this tree will help me figure out my problems." Marinette sighed, looking down. "I was just going to sit on a bench, but I'm hidden in this tree, so no one can eavesdrop. It's better if I'm up here to think . . . about what happened."

"You mean the whole Chat Noir being Adrien thing?"

"Yes and this is serious, Tikki. I have to think about what to do and how I should act around Adrien or Chat Noir."

"What's the problem? Just act normal."

"The problem is that I like Adrien and Chat Noir likes Ladybug." Marinette announced, putting her fist under her chin to think. "Should I finally accept Chat Noir's affection, or . . . flirt with Adrien, or . . . ignore them all together."

"Well definitely don't ignore them all together." Tikki shook her tiny head. "That would really hurt your partnership and would cause a lot of problems when you need to fight an akuma."

"Yeah, so that's off the list of options . . . maybe I . . . should do both. Accept some of Chat Noir's affection and try to get Adrien to like me."

"Wouldn't that confuse him?" Tikki questioned.

"No. Don't question my logic. I need . . . to get Adrien to like the real me. He likes Ladybug, but not me, so . . . I need to change that."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I think I just need to talk to him more. And I'm sure that I'll be able to form sentences around him now. It'll be just like talking to Chat Noir."

"Well . . . he is Chat Noir, so technically . . . you will be."

"Yeah, but . . . I talked just fine to Chat Noir, so I should be able to make sense in front of Adrien without nearly dying."

"Whatever you say." Tikki smiled. "It's not like when you see his face, you'll burst into flames and panic."

"I'll try to talk to him." Marinette said, shrugging her shoulders. "How hard can it be?"

Tikki burst out laughing at her chosen. Marinette stared at her, confused.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"You . . . talking to Adrien . . . easily." Tikki quit laughing and wiped away a tear. "You've never been able to talk to Adrien before."

"Well I hope this project will be good opportunity and . . . you know . . . it's a new day." Marinette moved and hung her legs over the side of the branch. "Perfect for change . . . so . . . let's get going to school already."

"No more discovering yourself in a tree?"

"Well not now." Marinette smiled, hopping down from the tree. "But maybe I'll come back later." Marinette patted the side of the tree. "This tree has been helpful."

Tikki rolled her eyes before zipping into Marinette's purse. Marinette swung her backpack onto her shoulder and started walking towards the school.

* * *

 **7:50 a.m.**

Marinette approached the front steps of the school with a smile, hoping for a better day than the last two had been.

"Marinette, Marinette!" Alya called, rushing to her side. "Adrien's already here. You get to have another amazing morning, talking to your secret love."

"Secret love? That sounds like a romance movie."

"Well . . . you're in love with him . . . he doesn't know it . . . . and you dream about him everyday from afar."

"Oh please." Marinette walked up the steps with Alya at her side. "I'm not that blinded by him and we are nothing like a movie. Besides . . . Adrien isn't everything."

"What?! Are you feeling okay?Are you sick? Did you fall and hit your head this morning? How many fingers am I holding up?" Alya questioned her friend before she held up two fingers in front of her.

"Two fingers." Marinette answered, pushing her friend's hand down. "And all I did this morning was climb a tree in the park and think about Adrien and our project."

"Did you fall out of that tree?" Alya chuckled. "And how is it that you think Adrien isn't everything when you spent your morning thinking about him?"

"I didn't fall . . . for once, but I was thinking about how I should be cool around him. He's just a normal person."

Marinette looked over at Adrien from the corner of her eye as she passed him. A small smile rose on her face as she continued to move forward.

"Now's your chance." Alya announced. "He's right there. You could go say hi." Alya moved in front of Marinette and stopped her in her tracks. "Adrien!" Alya called, keeping Marinette stopped.

"What are you doing?" Marinette asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Helping you. You've been crushing on Adrien for a year now and there's no way that you can just wake up and act normal around him."

Alya turned Marinette around towards Adrien as he looked away from Nino towards her. Adrien smiled and waved at them.

"Go over there." Alya encouraged.

"I'm fine." Marinette waved back to him. "We'll see him in a few minutes for class anyway."

Marinette smiled at a confused Alya before she continued walking to her class. Adrien watched as Marinette turned away and continued moving. He felt a little sad that she didn't come over and talk to him, but he didn't think too much about it.

"Bu-But . . . but how did you . . . do that?" Alya stuttered, catching up with Marinette. "How did he smile and wave at you and you wave back without bursting into flames or tripping over something?" Alya asked, following her to their class.

Marinette sat in her seat as Alya sat next to her with her mouth still open wide. Alya was still confused and class was about to start, so she decided to keep quiet instead of asking Marinette more questions.

Minutes later, Adrien and Nino walked in with the teacher behind them. Ms. Bustier began to lecture the class, so Marinette pulled out her sketchbook and started designing. She had decided to focus a little more on her creations and start designing more often instead of worrying about drama.

"Okay everyone." Ms. Bustier began, making Marinette look up from her sketchbook. She thought it sounded important so she closed her book and paid closer attention. "Now for the rest of the class, you will be getting last minute supplies for your project and meeting with your partner. You have about . . . five minutes left . . . so get to work."

As the rest of the class scrambled to find their partners, Marinette got up and stepped down to sit next to Adrien.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"So . . . I still like your idea for our project . . . " Marinette began. "And I started drawing some pictures of the animals for our poster board."

"Cool. Can I see them?"

"Sure." Marinette pulled out her sketchbook, flipping to a page as she slid closer to Adrien. "They're probably no that good . . . but I think they'll be good enough for the poster."

"Are you kidding me, Marinette? These drawings are amazing!" Adrien stared into her eyes, causing her to accidentally blush. "You have some real talent and I'm sure we'll get a good grade with these drawings."

"I don't know." Marinette slid her sketchbook back over to her. "I usually don't draw animals, so they probably could be better."

"They're fine. Don't worry . . . oh!" Adrien remembered. "I forgot to tell you that . . . I'm sorry for not coming back to your house after the akuma attack yesterday. My dad wanted me to stay home for the rest of the afternoon until I had to go to my photo shoot."

"It's fine." Marinette said, putting her drawings away. "Akuma attacks can cause a lot of problems for people and you wouldn't want to get caught in one."

"So . . . should we work on the project together during lunch?"

"Uh . . . " Marinette tried to think of what she should say.

'What should I do?' Marinette thought. 'I want to focus on my designs . . . and school . . . but . . . I do want to hang out with him more as Marinette. But I need a break from the whole Adrien Chat Noir drama. Ugh! This is so complicated.'

"Marinette?" Adrien said, bringing Marinette back to reality.

"What? Oh yeah. No. I have . . . homework . . . to catch up on." Marinette nodded her head at her excuse. "I'll be going home to eat and do homework. I'll be completely busy. No time for the project."

"How about after school?"

"Uh . . . I'm busy then too." Marinette nervously twirled her hair as she came up with more excuses. "Working. Baking. Cleaning . . . bakery stuff."

"Okay." Adrien looked down, sadly and confused, catching Marinette's attention.

'I can't avoid him forever.' Marinette sighed in her head. 'And we have to work on this project.'

"But! I'm . . . free at five thirty."

"You are." Adrien lifted his head up. "I don't think I have anything else planned, so . . . that's perfect."

The bell rang and Adrien flashed Marinette a Chat Noir grin before leaving, making her heart drop.

* * *

 **Lunch:**

Ladybug sat at the foot of her tree in the park, after going home and quickly eating. Marinette had come back to visit her tree and decided to transform this time. She transformed so that she could get back to school quicker if she was late and if anyone saw her, they wouldn't think she lied to Adrien about being home doing homework.

She sat below the tree to get better lighting as she drew. She had a Ladybug book cover over her sketchbook so no one would recognize it.

'Is this wrong?' Ladybug asked herself. 'Lying to Adrien like this just to avoid him. Well . . . technically I didn't lie to him. I am drawing pictures for our poster and that's considered homework.

Ladybug sighed. "Lying to Adrien? I'm so stupid . . . and I'm the worst partner ever."

"Huh?" Someone gasped.

Ladybug furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up to see Adrien stopped ahead of her. He was far enough away to not hear what she had said, but he was happy to finally see her after everything that had happened the day before. They stood there, staring at each other with wide eyes for a moment before Ladybug quickly grabbed her sketchbook and jumped up into the tree.

Adrien smiled to himself before walking over.

Ladybug began to panic. She lifted her legs up from dangling and hugged her knees. Ladybug sighed as she dropped her head on top of them.

"Hey." Adrien greeted as he pulled himself up to the branch. "Didn't expect to see you in the park today."

Ladybug lifted her head up from her knees to look at him. "Just . . . felt like coming."

"So . . . what are you doing, anyway?" Adrien asked, sitting comfortably with one leg on each side of the branch. "Usually we aren't expected to be out as our superhero selves unless there's an akuma attack."

"Just came here for some piece and quit. But then you showed up and ruined it all."

"Sorry. Like I said before, I didn't expect to see you here." Adrien scooted closer as Ladybug began to draw in her sketchbook again. "What's that?"

"A sketchbook." Ladybug answered, not looking up.

"Well yeah, but . . . what are you drawing?" Adrien rose his head higher, trying to see over her at the book.

"None of your business, nosey cat." Ladybug chuckled, pushing his face back.

'Why am I laughing? I'm suppose to be avoiding him not joking around with him.'

"I just want to see what the love of my life is up to." He smirked.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him. "The love of your life? You barely know me."

"Love at first sight I guess. I fell in love with your brave, courageous, and amazing personality. Ladybug . . . when I see you . . . time seems to stand still as you light up the room." Adrien smiled at the thought before his expression changed to sad. "And even though you don't feel the same way . . . I'll never stop loving you."

Ladybug's face soon changed to a sad look too. "I'm sorry." She apologized, feeling bad. "I know what it's like to love someone that doesn't love you back." She looked back down at her drawings.

"You do?" Adrien asked, confused. "How could anyone not like you? You're amazing."

Ladybug smiled to herself. Hearing Adrien say these things about her made her heart jump.

"I don't know. I guess . . . he just . . . doesn't notice me. I'm overlooked."

"Overlooked? This guy needs to open up his eyes. He's really missing out."

"You have no idea." Ladybug laughed as she pulled out her yo-yo.

'12:55. I need to get back to school.' She thought as she put her yo-yo back on her waist.

"I have to get going." Ladybug announced, moving her legs over the edge.

"Where to?"

"I have to get back to-" Ladybug stopped herself. "Nowhere."

"Nowhere? Well if you aren't going anywhere . . . then you don't have to leave. You could stay right here with me." Adrien smiled.

"I have to leave." Ladybug hopped off of the branch.

"Do you have to?" Adrien whined. "I like hanging out and talking to you."

"I really need to go, but . . . I'll be back later. This is a nice place and I think I'll make it a habit of coming here."

"Really?" Adrien's eyes lit up. "Well then I'm definitely coming back."

"Okay then. See you later . . . sometime around four thirty . . . four forty five." Adrien excitedly nodded his head. Ladybug turned around and swung away on her yo-yo, making sure to take a longer path so that Adrien wouldn't see her swing right over to the school.

"Why did I do that?" She asked herself as she landed on top of the school. "This is not helping me solve my problems."

* * *

"Yes!" Adrien shouted, punching his fists into the air. "I'll see her later."

Plagg zipped out of Adrien's jacket, rolling his eyes.

"You know you still have school, right?" Plagg asked.

Adrien was brought back to reality. "What?"

"School."

"Ah! I'm gonna be late, Plagg. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Plagg shook his head before flying back inside Adrien's jacket.

* * *

 **5:00 p.m.**

Ladybug landed in front of her tree to see Chat Noir already sitting up in it.

"Hi." She greeted, smiling at him as she climbed up. "Sorry that I was late. I got held up."

Even though Marinette had lied to Adrien before by telling him that she'd be busy at the bakery, her parents had needed her help anyway.

"How long have you been waiting here?" She asked, sitting up on the branch.

"Like . . . fifteen minutes, but it doesn't matter." He grinned. "It was worth the wait."

"I brought you cookies." She held out a small paper bag for him. "I stopped by the Dupain-Cheng bakery before I came here. I thought these would make up for me being late."

"I love that bakery. Thanks." Chat Noir eagerly took the bag and began to eat the cookies. "So . . . what are we gonna do up here in this tree?"

"I don't know." Ladybug shrugged. "Talk. I have nothing better to do right now than sit in a tree and talk to you."

"Ladybug and Chat Noir sitting in a tree . . . " Chat smirked.

"Don't you dare." Ladybug glared at him.

"K . . . I . . . S-" Ladybug reached out and punched Chat Noir's shoulder. "Ow!"

"I said don't."

"I was joking . . . " He announced. "Unless you weren't." Chat leaned closer, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Fine." Chat leaned back. "Well . . . what can we talk about in the next twenty five minutes? After this, I have to go over to the Dupain-Cheng bakery."

"Let's talk about that."

"Okay." Chat Noir agreed. "Well . . . me and my friend Marinette are working together on a project for school."

"Go on."

Ladybug leaned forward onto her fist, paying attention to every detail of Chat Noir's expression when he mentioned her name.

"At school we're reading this book called Animal Farm and we have to do a project on it. Two of my friends wanted to switch it up for once and be partners this time, so me and Marinette were paired up."

"And what do you mean by paired up?"

"We're partners."

"Uh huh." Ladybug nodded her head. "So tell me more about this Marinette girl."

"Are you jealous or something?"

"No . . . just . . . bored."

"Okay. Well . . . I honestly don't know that much about her. We rarely talk or hang out."

"You should get to know your friend more." Ladybug announced.

"Either you're jealous or . . . you're trying to get me together with Marinette." Chat Noir started to laugh. "Both of those are stupid though. I only have eyes for you." Chat Noir took both of Ladybug's hands and stared into her eyes. "And I will only ever love you, Ladybug."

"I will only ever love you too." Ladybug thought aloud.

"Wait. What!" Chat exclaimed.

Ladybug's eyes grew wide as she realized her mistake.

'Did I just say that out loud. This cannot be good.' Ladybug began to internally panic. 'What do I do now? I've fled from my problems enough already.'

"Uh . . . " Ladybug's mouth was wide open as she tried to think of something. "I-I didn't say anything. I mean I . . . "

"No, no, no. I heard you." Chat pointed his finger at her. "You said I will only ever love you too."

"I . . . I . . . n-no I . . . didn't." She denied.

"Yes you did!"

"Okay fine!" Ladybug shouted in defeat. "Yes. Yes, I said that."

"You love me too?" Chat asked, his smile stretching to his ears.

"Not . . . this you." Ladybug looked down. "I fell in love with your . . . other self."

"You fell in love with Adrien Agreste? When?"

"A year ago."

"A year ago! You've loved me this whole time and I never knew!"

"Yep."

"Well I'll make this better for you." Chat Noir called to his kwami to release his transformation back to Adrien. "Better?"

"Well it's probably better for me to start getting used to the love of my life being Chat Noir, but . . . I love you either way."

"It's so weird finally hearing that."

"You have no idea."

"Wait." Adrien began. "I love you and you love me . . . why are we not dating?"

"To be fair . . . you haven't asked me." Ladybug smiled.

"Well in that case." Adrien took her hands again. "Ladybug . . . will you make me the happiest man in the world and . . . be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Ladybug laughed.

"Yes? Yes. She said yes!" Adrien shouted in excitement.

"Okay. Calm down. I didn't agree to marry you or anything."

Adrien began to pout with sad cat eyes.

"I'm not marrying you!"

"Fine." Adrien sighed. "So My Lady . . . when's our first date?"

"I don't know . . . maybe this weekend. I'm busy all this week with . . . stuff."

"Stuff? You know Ladybug . . . lying isn't good for a healthy relationship."

"I'm not telling you who I am." Ladybug announced.

"But that would make things so much easier." Adrien whined. "We can see each other more often and we could cover for each other. It could help our identities stay a secret longer."

"You wouldn't like the real me." Ladybug looked down at her hands. "I'm so different from my Ladybug self."

"I love both of you." Adrien leaned forward and hugged Ladybug. "I could never not."

Adrien pulled back as Ladybug looked at her yo-yo.

"I have to go." She announced.

"I'll have to go soon too."

Ladybug moved to jump off the branch when Adrien stopped her.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Do I at least get a kiss before you leave?" Adrien closed his eyes and pushed his lips out.

Ladybug smiled back at him. "Sure." She moved his head to the side and kissed his cheek before jumping off and swinging away.

Adrien stood there, smiling.

"Great." Plagg said, flying out off his jacket. "She's stunned you."

"What, Plagg?" Adrien shook his mind from his thoughts before looking at his phone. "I guess I better head over to Marinette's house now."

* * *

Marinette and Adrien had finished their project and successfully constructed a good enough poster for an A. They both couldn't help but smile from what happened in the park that they were surprised that they were even focused on the project. Now all they had to worry about was presentations.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello again. Sorry for not updating this chapter quicker. I was out of town for awhile, so I was busy. I didn't think this chapter was going to be over four thousand words, but I guess it is, so longer chapter.**

 **I don't know how the tree idea came to me, but I liked it. Climbing trees is fun and they're especially nice if you have a good one that you can sit in and relax. I tried to create a good scene with Ladybug and Chat Noir/ Adrien. Tell me what you thought of it.**

 **-Alice Pink**


	5. Chapter 5: Presenting Tears

Adrien was sitting on his bed in his room, packing his books into his backpack as he got ready for school.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Plagg asked, hovering overtop of Adrien. "It's king of creepy."

"Because, Plagg, I'm dating Ladybug now. We're happily dating and we've decided to meet each other in the park everyday."

"You've only been dating for a day. Actually . . . not even twenty four hours."

"But I've been dreaming about her for over a year." Adrien added, slipping on his jacket. "And you wouldn't understand love, Plagg."

"Yeah okay I wouldn't, but where's my cheese?" Plagg whined.

"Here." Adrien tossed him the smelly cheese. Plagg caught it and hugged it with joy.

"And you're wrong. I do understand love. I love Camembert, Swiss, Mozzarella . . ."

"Those are just cheeses."

"So. I can love cheese." Plagg announced, swallowing his cheese whole. "And I was at one time pretty close with Ladybug's kwami."

"What?" Adrien said, looking up at Plagg. "You've never said anything about Ladybug's kwami before."

"Well I haven't seen her in decades. It's been awhile."

"Don't worry, Plagg." Adrien slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Once I find out who Ladybug is, you'll get to reunite with her kwami again."

"If Ladybug doesn't kill you first." Plagg laughed. "You need to be alive for you to reunite us."

"I'll try my best." Adrien said, opening up his jacket for Plagg to fly in. "Besides . . . she won't kill me . . . right?"

* * *

"Marinette!" Sabine called. "You need to get up. You're gonna be late for school."

Marinette shot up, realizing she had slept in.

"Oh my gosh! Tikki! I'm late!" Marinette shouted, jumping up to get dressed.

"Don't worry, Marinette." Tikki tried to calm her down. "This is kind of your thing. You'll only be like ten to fifteen minutes late. Everything will be fine."

"No! This is bad, Tikki. We have presentations today." Marinette rolled up the poster board and tied a rubber band around it. "I need to be there . . . and on time."

Marinette was dressed and sped down the stairs, grabbing her backpack and purse. She scooped up a croissant from one of her mom's trays as she ran out the door.

"Thanks mom." She called back at her.

Marinette was lucky to live across the street from the school. She had gotten there quickly and opened the door to her class. Everyone's eyes immediately reverted to her.

"Nice of you to show up, Marinette." Ms. Bustier said, crossing her arms. "Normally I'd send you to the principal's office for being this late, but you and Adrien are up next."

Marinette's eyes found Adrien in his normal seat with Nino sitting in her regular seat instead. She felt guilty inside for being late, but decide to just sit down next to him without making eye contact. Marinette set her stuff down and Alya tapped on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about anything, Marinette. You're only ten minutes late and everyone's kind of used to it by now."

"I was trying to start waking up earlier." Marinette sighed.

"Hey. You had a two day streak." Alya gave a sympathetic smile. "That's a record."

"Yeah well . . . now I just have to worry about this presentation."

"It's easy. Me and Nino just went." Alya reached out and patted Marinette's shoulder. "And I know that you usually get nervous and freak out for presentations, but you can do this. Just breathe."

"I don't know, Alya. I've already felt awkward today by being late. I don't know how much more of it I can handle before I explode."

Even though Marinette could confidently speak in front of her classmates during the class election, she got quite nervous during presentations. While presenting, she feared embarrassment.

"Marinette and Adrien." Ms. Bustier announced.

Marinette turned around and began to sweat. Adrien handed Marinette her note cards as she grabbed their poster.

Adrien saw the worried look on Marinette's face and set his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine. We made a great poster and I'm sure we'll do great."

"I'm sorry that I was late." She apologized as she set up their poster on an easel.

"You're here now and that's all that matters." He smiled.

'Here we go.' Marinette thought. Marinette turned to face her classmates. All eyes were on her. 'Oh no! They're all staring at me. Their eyes are like lasers burning through me.'

"Hi everyone. This is mine and Marinette's poster." Adrien began. "Our idea for the project was when Snowball was chased off of the farm by Napoleon's dogs."

Next was Marinette's turn to speak, but she froze.

"U-Uh . . . um."

Adrien moved over to her and patted her shoulder. He switched his notecard with hers and began to read her lines for her.

"Our change to the story was what if Snowball wasn't chased away. We predicted that Snowball and Napoleon's fighting would have continued further and nothing good would result from it."

Marinette looked down at the cards in her hand and began to take over.

"W-We believe that if Snowball had stayed on the farm, then the animals would have to choose sides between . . . Snowball and Napoleon." Marinette tried to slowly lift her head up to face her class as she spoke. "The fighting would never stop and it could result in a war."

Adrien smiled once she finally got over her fear and spoke to everyone. He got lost in thought while she presented that he didn't notice she was done.

"Adrien." She whispered. "It's your turn."

"What?" Adrien was released from his thoughts. "Oh yeah. Um . . . and that's what we think would've happened if Snowball was never chased off of the farm."

Adrien stopped and the class applauded them.

'Why was I staring at her?' Adrien thought as they sat back down. 'She just . . . reminds me a little bit of Ladybug.' Adrien shook his head.

"Nice job, Marinette." Adrien said, turning to her. "I bet we'll get an A."

"I just hope she doesn't dock points for me freezing up."

"You did fine and a lot of people get nervous, so it's nothing to worry about."

"Thanks." Marinette smiled back at him.

'Oh no. She's smiling at me.' Adrien thought. 'I'm dating Ladybug. Why is Marinette all of the sudden making me nervous?'

'Why did I smile at him?!' Marinette internally yelled at herself. 'I'm not dating him. Well I am dating him . . . but he doesn't know that!'

Adrien sighed as he turned away from her. 'I cannot wait to see Ladybug for lunch today.'

* * *

Ladybug was making her way over to the park. Her and Chat Noir decided to meet for lunch at the park and Chat Noir said he'd bring the food. She found her tree and saw that Chat Noir was already sitting up in it.

"Hi, Chat Noir." She greeted, climbing up.

"Chat Noir? Where's my nickname?"

"You don't have a nickname."

"Well I need one. I call you Bugaboo, Princess, My Lady . . . I rarely ever call you Ladybug"

"Yeah, you're right." Ladybug agreed. "And when people start dating, they usually give each other cute nicknames."

"So what's my nickname gonna be then?"

"Uh . . . I don't know . . . Kitty." She suggested.

"Kitty? That's actually not that bad. I thought you'd give me some stupid or weird nickname."

"Yeah. Yeah." Ladybug said, eying the picnic basket that Chat Noir was currently holding. "So about the food."

Ladybug reached forward and tried to grab the basket, but Chat Noir pulled it back.

"Ah ah ah, Princess. Food for a kiss."

Ladybug pursed her lips to think about it. "Fine." She answered, leaning forward to place a light kiss on him.

Chat Noir stood there, enjoying every second that he was with her. Ladybug smiled when she stole the basket from him while he was frozen.

"So . . . " Ladybug began to search through the picnic basket. "You brought sandwiches . . . lemonade and . . . strawberries." Ladybug pulled out a sandwich and took a bite. She looked at Chat Noir, who was still frozen with a smile on his face. "Are you gonna stay stuck like that or . . . can I eat all of this?"

Chat Noir opened his eyes to look at her. "I just like cherishing the moments that we're together. Especially when you kiss me."

"Well next time you freeze like that, I'm taking all of your food." She smiled, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you've stolen my heart . . . and now you're gonna steal my food too?"

"Yep and this sandwich is delicious."

"Well I might as well get a sandwich before you eat them all."

Chat Noir pulled another sandwich out of the basket and took a bite as well.

"I'm only letting you have that sandwich if you stop freaking out every time we kiss. We have already kissed three times and we're dating now. You shouldn't be freezing up like that."

"Fine." He said, swallowing another bite before choking. "Wait! Three times?!"

"You were kind of trying to kill me the first time, but yeah three times."

"Can you reenact the first one for me again?" He said, puckering his lips as he closed his eyes."

"No-"

Ladybug was interrupted by a distant scream.

"Did you cause an akuma attack just so you wouldn't have to kiss me?" Chat accused.

"Really? You think I would do that?"

"I don't know. I don't remember our first kiss."

"You're such a baby." Ladybug laughed. "Let's just go see what's going on . . . and maybe if you don't try to murder me, you'll get one kiss when we're done."

"Just one?"

"Ugh." Ladybug rolled her eyes and swung away.

"Wait! No! I'll accept one!"

Chat Noir grabbed his baton and chased after her to the center of the city. He found her stopped on a tall building with her hand under her chin, thinking. She was staring down at the streets below.

Chat Noir walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "There you are. Found you." Chat said, out of breath. "What I meant to say was-"

"I swear if you start whining again I will throw you off of this roof." Ladybug announced, pointing a finger in his face.

"Okay, fine. No more whining." Chat surrendered. "So what's the news on the akuma?"

"I think she's a teacher . . . maybe. I'm not sure. She's right there." Ladybug pointed below them.

There was an older woman dressed in all black. She was wearing a suit and had pointed red glasses. Her hair was in a bun and she wore a blue triangle necklace.

"Maybe the akuma's in her necklace." Chat suggested.

"Then let's go get it."

Ladybug and Chat Noir leaped off of the building to the ground below.

"Hey you." Ladybug called. "Who are you?"

"Oh Ladybug." The Villain smiled, turning towards them. "Finally you two showed up. I've been expecting you."

"So uh . . . why are you doing this?" Ladybug stepped forward, crossing her arms. "You gotta have a reason, right?"

"Well if you must know, Ladybug, I'm a teacher. I love teaching, but I can't stand my students. They never respect me or pay attention. They never listen to me! All they care about is their stupid drama and planning pranks to pull on me." Her angry expression changed to an evil grin. "And now that I'm Ms. In Charge . . . I can change all that. I'm the commander. I tell everyone what to do and they can't help but listen.

"So." Chat Noir began, stepping forward. "Your solution is to . . . hypnotize everyone to obey you and your rules?"

"Yes and you two will obey me just like everyone else."

"No we won't." Ladybug announced. "You can't make us. You may or may not change your mind about this, but . . . we will take you down and restore all of Paris."

"You can't stop me Ladybug." Ms. In Charge said, blasting a shot at her.

Chat Noir immediately tackled her, protecting her from the blast. In the process, Ladybug rolled on top of him.

"You should really be careful, My Lady." Chat smiled at her. "Talking to akumas and nearly dying is my job."

Ladybug smiled, shaking her head as she got off of him.

"Well if you'd rather risk your life then how about you go distract her so I can use my lucky charm."

"Whatever you say My Lady." Chat Noir gave her a two fingered salute before running back over to Ms. In Charge.

He stopped right in front of her and put his hands on his hips.

"Hey Ms. In Charge you missed me. Guess you have a bad aim." He shrugged.

"I do not!" She shouted. "Are you asking me to shoot you again? I gladly would. I need that miraculous."

"Give me your best shot."

Ms. In Charge smiled an evil grin and touched her necklace.

"Cataclysm!" Chat shouted, placing his hand on the ground.

The ground cracked and crumbled beneath Ms. In Charge's feet.

* * *

Ladybug looked over at Chat Noir and Ms. In Charge, making sure he was distracting her.

"Lucky Charm!" She shouted, throwing her yo-yo up in the air.

A Ladybug patterned piece of paper fell into Ladybug's hands. She was puzzled by it.

"What am I going to do with this?" She questioned holding it in front of her.

Ladybug removed the paper down from in front of her face and eyed a poster that was on a lamppost.

"That's it."

* * *

"How dare you!" She screamed at him. "You're just like every annoying brat of a student I get." Ms. In Charge looked towards her few citizens that she had left to stand still. They stood in a corner not moving, awaiting further orders. "Get him." She called, touching her glowing necklace.

The hypnotized citizens came out of their hiding place and attacked Chat Noir. They all pinned him to the ground.

"Now . . . for your miraculous." Ms. In Charge grinned.

More citizens started to appear as a backup plan. The people blocked the street and started to move forward, trapping them in their spots.

Suddenly a Ladybug paper airplane flew in front of her face.

"What?!" Ms. In Charge screamed, snatching the plane out of the air. "Who threw this?!"

As soon as Ms. In Charge grabbed the plane, all of the hypnotized citizens stopped. Her mind was not controlling them now. She was thinking about the paper airplane.

"I threw it." Ladybug announced, looking over at Chat Noir, who was escaping from the frozen people that had previously trapped him. "I just . . . love paper airplanes."

"I hate paper airplanes! I can't believe you-ah!" Chat Noir swiped her necklace away and tossed it to Ladybug.

Ms. In Charge fell to the ground as Ladybug crushed the necklace under her foot.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to deevilize!" Ladybug cured the little white butterfly and let it go. "Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

Paris's damage was cured as the duo's signature "Pound It" was said.

The sound of Ladybug's miraculous echoed through their ears.

"I'll go . . . charge up and meet you back at the park." Ladybug announced.

"Yeah . . . " Chat said, looking at his ring. "I'll go find some cheese for my kwami and meet you there."

Ladybug waved goodbye before she ran off. Chat smiled and waved back, but that slowly dropped when she left.

'Again?' He thought, sadly. 'She left and I still don't know . . . who is she?'

Chat Noir kept his head down and walked back towards the park.

* * *

Ladybug dropped back down on the tree branch to see Chat Noir already there waiting for her.

Ladybug let out a tired sigh as she leaned back against the tree. "Another hard day at work."

"Yeah." Chat agreed. "Does Hawkmoth ever get tired?"

"Nope." She answered. "At least we don't have to go back to school. The usual drill . . . akuma attack . . . school's cancelled . . . free day."

"Yeah . . . wait! The only school near here is the Collège Françoise Dupont. You go to there?

"Uh . . . y-ye . . . n-no. No I do not." Ladybug said suspiciously.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are an awful liar?" Chat grinned. "I can't believe that we go to the same school! I must have seen you before or at least ran into you. Tell me more!" He persuaded, taking her hands.

"No." She said, sliding her hands back. "I can't."

"But why not?!" Chat exclaimed. "I want to know more about you."

"I can't tell you . . . you can't know the real me."

"Why?! I'll love you no matter what. I always will."

Chat Noir leaned closer to her as she kept her eyes looking down.

"You don't know that." She said, sadly.

'This is my chance.' Chat thought. 'I can't lose this opportunity.'

"But I do." Chat Noir leaned in closer and closer and was about to kiss her, but stopped an inch from her face. "Whoever you are, I'll love you."

Chat Noir wrapped his arm around Ladybug and kissed her. They stayed there for awhile as Chat slowly reached his hand up to her ear. Then he acted fast and grabbed her right earring before they would've released to breathe.

"Hey!" She shouted at him. "Give me back my earring!"

Ladybug took back her earring from Chat's hand just as her transformation finished wearing off.

"Marinette?" A smile rose on Chat's face.

Marinette put her earring back in and angrily jumped from the branch, not caring if her ankles hurt from the fall.

"Marinette wait!" Chat called after her as he jumped down. "Marinette stop." Chat said, stepping in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at him with sad teary eyes.

"I'm sorry. I had to know . . . and I'm happy that-"

"No Adrien." She stopped him. "You just needed to know so bad that you didn't even consider how I felt. I guess you're happiness is much more important than mine." She shook his hands from her shoulders and walked past him.

"But I-"

"I don't need to hear anymore, "Chat Noir"." Marinette added the air quotes when she turned to him. "And to think . . . I thought you actually loved me."

Marinette immediately ran off back to the bakery.

"But I . . . " Chat held out his hand, wanting to go after her. "Do."

Marinette ran up the steps without greeting her parents and collapsed on her bed face down.

"Everything's over, Tikki." Marinette cried into her pillow. "I can never face him."

"You'll figure something out." Tikki consoled, patting her head.

"I don't know about this one, Tikki. He didn't care. He only wants the best for him and he doesn't think about me."

"Of course he cares about you, Marinette. He always will." Tikki flew in front of her face, causing Marinette to lift her head up. "Life's short Marinette. Worrying and crying won't help anything." Tikki added. "Thinking about what happens next instead of crying is better. Think from Adrien's point of view. You would do anything to get close to him in and out of school because you loved him and wanted to be around him. Now, he was actually in love with Ladybug as Chat Noir. He would do anything to get you to stay with him after an akuma attack. He longed for you to be with him and he dreamed of knowing who he was in love with. He always knew he'd love both of you, but he only knew one half of you. He wanted to get to know the real Ladybug just like you wanted to know more about Adrien. You both are the same. The only difference was that he was willing to take the risk to unmask his love, not knowing how you'd react. He was following his heart, which led him to knowing that he still loves you."

Marinette sat up, sniffling as she whipped away her tears.

"We are the same." She mumbled.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi. I feel really good about the end of this chapter. For some reason I always get really detailed and into writing reveals in my fanfictions. I felt all of the emotions of the characters and wrote it all down.**

 **I will upload one more chapter. I don't know if I'll have more. My plan was for it to end after the next chapter, but we shall see. I might get a rush of inspiration. Tell me what you thought.**

 **-Alice Pink**


	6. Chapter 6: Still In Love

Marinette finished wiping away her tears left on her cheek as she recuperated. Then she heard a light tapping on her trapdoor. She looked to Tikki before she stepped towards the door. Marinette slowly opened it to see Chat Noir crouched there.

"Hi." He breathed, looking at how puffy her cheeks were.

"Hi." She said, laying her arms on the edge.

"Can I talk to you . . . real quick." Chat Noir said, nervously. "It will just take a second. Then I'll be off and I'll stay away if you want me to."

"Just come in." Marinette spoke with no expression, confusing Chat Noir. She backed up and motioned for him to come inside.

Chat Noir jumped inside and began to apologize.

"Marinette . . . what I did was wrong and . . . I'm sorry-"

Marinette had interrupted him with a tight hug. "Thank you." She sighed, squeezing him tighter. Chat Noir was still puzzled by her response, but hugged her back. "Thank you." She repeated when she let go.

"Why are you thanking me? I ignored what you wanted and stole your miraculous. I'm no better than Hawkmoth."

"You don't release akumas that evillize people constantly throughout the week like Hawkmoth does. So you are not him. And . . . you just wanted to know who I was." Marinette looked down. "I was the one who didn't think about how much it was killing you."

"But . . . " He said, lifting her head up. "I stole your miraculous when I kissed you and didn't care to consider what you might think or do. I didn't mean to make you cry or let run away."

"It could have been worse." Marinette announced.

"Really?" He asked, still confused. "How?"

"Well anytime that I've tried to talk to Adrien Agreste as Marinette, I can't seem to stand still or speak. The only way I could have possibly talked to the normal you without foaming at the mouth would have been over a phone. So . . . at the park, I could at least speak enough to yell at you. You understood my anger."

"So in both of those situations, I played with your emotions?" Chat smiled.

"Yes." She admitted, hitting his arm. "Now stop making me confess all of my secrets and feelings to you."

"There's more?" Chat leaned closer, ready to question her.

"I'm not telling you anything else." She pushed his nose back.

"What? I'm just trying to get to know my girlfriend."

Marinette crossed her arms and glared at him.

"We're still dating, right?"

"Duh. I'm just not telling you anything else." Marinette said, hitting him again. "You're not getting away that easy. I've been waiting so long for this relationship."

"Yes, I know . . . you have had a crush on me for a year now . . . and you have a picture of me next to your bed."

"What?!"

Marinette turned around to see that she did have a small picture of him on her bed. Chat Noir began to laugh at her.

"Stop laughing." She said, throwing the picture over the railing. "Now it's gone."

"Hey!" Chat Noir looked over the railing down at the picture and smiled. "Oh look . . . more pictures." He turned around to Marinette, smirking. "You have so many pictures of me. Kind of creepy and a little bit obsessive, Marinette . . . " He smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I think you have a problem."

"Oh shut up." Marinette pushed him back when she felt her cheeks burn.

"At least I know you really love me." He announced, hugging her.

"That's true."

"Marinette!" Sabine called.

"Get out!" Marinette said, pushing Chat Noir back towards her trapdoor.

"No. Wait. I wanna stay here with you." He whined.

"Then come back later . . . like . . . I don't know, around eight."

"Should I bring anything?"

"Obviously food." She answered as he climbed up. "Think of it as a sort of date."

"Can't wait. One kiss before I go?"

"Marinette!" Sabine called again.

"Oh no. Too slow. Bye . . . " She closed the trap door and sprinted down the steps of her room.

Sabine opened her trap door and found Marinette sitting on the chaise.

"Marinette, I've been calling you. Come on down. It's time for dinner."

"Okay, mom."

Marinette got up from the chaise and followed her mom downstairs.

* * *

 **"Dear Diary,**

 **So the past few days have been insane. Turns out,**  
 **Adrien's Chat Noir. Who would have thought right. Now**  
 **me and Adrien are dating, but it didn't exactly start out**  
 **as him dating me. I accidentally told him that I've been**  
 **in love with him for over a year and then we started dating.**  
 **It all started in a tree. By the way, I have a tree that I visit all**  
 **the time in the park now. It's my thinking tree. It's been good**  
 **so far. I've figured out my problems in that tree and I started**  
 **dating Adrien/Chat Noir in it. Crazy, right.**

 **Then today, I nearly died presenting our project at school,**  
 **but Adrien helped me through it. Then we went back to our**  
 **tree for lunch when another akuma attack happened. Once**  
 **we were done with the akuma, we went back to the tree**  
 **where Chat Noir stole my miraculous. I screamed at him and**  
 **ran back home. Then Tikki gave me a speech about how Chat**  
 **Noir just wanted to know who I was and that we are the same.**  
 **Chat Noir appeared at my house, I thanked him and we're still**  
 **dating. He's coming back soon, so I better start designing my**  
 **outfits. I won't have as much free time to do that now that**  
 **we're dating.**

 **That's all for now diary."**

* * *

Marinette sat at her desk, working on her designs and sewing. Then she heard someone tapping on her trap door.

"Come in my Feline Superhero Lover." Marinette called, not looking up from her designs.

"Your Feline Superhero Lover?" Chat questioned hopping inside her room.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's weird."

"Am I wrong?"

"No." Chat answered, quietly detransforming. Plagg flew over to a corner to meet up with Tikki. "So what are you working on?" Chat leaned over her as she continued to work.

* * *

"Tikki!" Plagg zoomed over to her and hugged her tightly. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"It's only been like . . . fifty years. We've been apart way longer than that."

"I can still miss you."

"Yeah." Tikki agreed, hugging him back. "I missed you too."

* * *

"I'm making a dress."

"Cool. Is it Ladybug themed?"

"No. That would give me away."

"Well even if it did give you away, all you need is me, so it wouldn't matter. Forget everyone else and be with me forever."

"I think we have to finish school first." Marinette spun her chair around to face him.

"Ugh! Why?! School is ruining my life." He whined, plopping down on her other swivel chair.

"Wasn't it your dream to go to school?"

"Yes, but now I've met you and I don't need anything else in my life."

"You wouldn't have met me without school." She grinned.

"Fine! I guess . . . school's not entirely ruining my life."

"Speaking of school . . . we should probably slow down our relationship when we're there."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because people might be suspicious if we just show up to school all in love." Marinette answered.

"But I wanted to show you off." Adrien sulked.

"Oh well. You'll have to wait."

"Can't you just tell Alya that we got coffee or something and instantly fell in love?"

"No." Marinette demanded. "Alya will be the most suspicious because she knows how nervous I would get around you. She even witnessed me try to tear open a mailbox when I wrote you a Valentine's Day card."

"You wrote me a Valentine's Day card?"

"Yeah, but I didn't sign it."

"Was it a pink heart?"

"Yes." Marinette put her finger over his lips so he would stop talking. "Now remember . . . we have to not be so in love when we're at school."

"Fine." He agreed. "Can we have our date now? I brought food . . . my picnic basket from earlier is up on your balcony."

"You brought food? Why didn't you start with that? Let's go eat?!"

Marinette jumped up from her chair and sprinted up to her balcony.

"Don't steal all of my food." Adrien called after her.

* * *

"I'm so glad that Marinette and Adrien finally figured out who each other was." Tikki said as they watched the two run up to the balcony.

"It took forever though. And Adrien's stalking didn't accomplish anything."

"Well Marinette was stalking Adrien too. She was practically his shadow." Tikki added. "At least we can talk to each other again though."

"Should we tell them that we knew who each of them really was before?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Tikki shouted. "They would be really angry at us and they might actually murder us."

"Yeah. You're right."

Tikki and Plagg stayed there, continuing to laugh and share stories about their oblivious chosens. This they would never forget.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **That's it. I couldn't think of anything else to put in for this story. I hope you all liked it though. I have more stories coming soon. Some will be shorter than this. Tell me what you think.**

 **-Alice Pink**


End file.
